


Discovery

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Charlie is awesome, Everyone Finds Out, Fluff, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mary Finds Out, Protective Castiel, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean, Protective Sam, Sam Finds Out, Sam is a Good Brother, all the characters!, basically everyone i like is nice and protective over destiel, but of course they get hurt because what kind of author would i be if that didnt happen?, cause i cant write smut to save my life, crowley decides he wants to be nice in this fic, i guess, idk i'll write someone in if i can think of a plotline for them, implied - Freeform, kevin likes the winchesters and doesnt like that fact, krissy and dean friendship, lets bring everyone back to life!, my fav brotp, rowena is niceish, thats it, thats the fic, whoops forgot that tag, will all tie in together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: Series of one-shots detailing people finding out about destiel and some of their experiences with the couple.All the one-shots will occur in chronological order and expect people to be alive without explanation because I'm not that creative.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> If anything does not mesh with canon, screw it, I don’t care enough to fact check. I love the show but honestly there are still a few things that I would change if given the chance. I guess that is what fanfic is for, right?  
> -This is not set in any particular season or event. All you need to know is that they have the bunker and there is no impending doom. Have fun and be nice, this is my first spn fic.

Of course Sam was the first to find out. If you asked him, he would adamantly state that he had seen it coming from a mile off. That wasn’t true. However, because Sam had given him less ribbing than he expected, Dean was willing to go along with his fantasy.

Yet what Dean did not know, was that Sam was not surprised about the relationship itself. It was the fact that it had happened in his current lifetime. He had seen his big brother pining over that damn angel for almost 10 years now and as a result, did not expect the relationship to ever occur due to pure stupidity on Dean’s part and obliviousness on Cas’.

It was about a week ago when he had first noticed the change in the relationship. His brother was happier than usual and Sam was taking full advantage of that fact. This is because when Dean is in in a good mood, he turns to his favourite location to try out fun and interesting new recipes from a cookbook they found in the bunker’s kitchen. Sam gets to be the taste test in all of Dean’s experiments and luckily for him, more often than not they turn out great.

Walking into the kitchen with his face in a book, at first Sam didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He had simply just smelt something nice and wanted to check it out. He sat down at the table, still oblivious to anything other than the words on the page and the smell of something new wafting invitingly around him. It was a few minutes before he realised something was different. Usually within seconds of Sam entering the room, Dean takes it upon himself to try and startle Sam out of the research in front of him by giving a particularly loud greeting. Usually uncomfortably close to his ear.

Concerned, he glanced up hoping that nothing was wrong with his brother, the sight that met his eyes startling him. Dean was mixing ingredients in a bowl- nothing out of the ordinary there- but what surprised him was the angel who was practically smothering him from behind whilst his brother was acting like it was a common occurrence. Cas had his arms around the hunter’s waist, his head resting on the taller man’s shoulder. They were lost to the world, soft murmurs and gentle kisses shared, oblivious to what Sam was sure was a priceless look of shock on his face.

Searching through his memories of the past few weeks, Sam tried desperately to pinpoint when this relationship could have started. The hard thing about this train of thought though, was the fact that Dean and Cas already acted pretty close prior to this apparent relationship, they had been mistaken as a couple far more often than he and Dean ever had been (and that was saying something), so finding the exact moment this could have happened would be a difficult venture.

“...you hear me? Hey, Sam!” Dean’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up at his older brother with a sheepish smile on his face, realising that although to him he wasn’t looking at anything in particular, to Dean and Cas it would have looked as though he was staring at them. The nervous face staring at him prompted him to give them a comforting smile, knowing all too well how low Dean’s self-esteem is and not wanting to give them the wrong impression.

“So,” he said, racking his brain for something teasing to say, “who took action first? It took you guys long enough!” 

The two visibly relaxed at his words and Sam smiled, it was rare that he said the right thing to calm his brother so he always took pride in the times when he was successful. 

“If by ‘take action’ you mean instigate the first kiss, that would be me” Cas said and a quick look at Dean’s expression told him that it did not end up being just a kiss. Sam frowned at his brother who grinned smugly back.

Shaking his head to try and remove all unwanted thoughts, he asked the question that had been bugging him since he had found out, “When did this happen, Cas? Why didn’t you guys tell me?”

“Honestly Sam, we thought you knew. We weren’t exactly trying to hide it.”

X

The next few days passed relatively normally, only now Sam was aware of the small touches the two shared and the loving gazes which were somehow more cavity inducing than they used to be. Honestly, looking at the two of them now, Sam was confused as to how he had never noticed before that day in the kitchen. 

Which brings him to now, trying to desperately forget the image of his brother and friend doing some unholy acts. Well actually, did one of them being an angel make it holy? It doesn’t matter, what does matter is that he has seen his brother naked too many times in his lifetime and just because he was finally with the angel does not mean that they can do the dirty where Sam conducts most of his research.

He had thought it would be safe. His brother, whose love of literature did not extend to research, barely enters the library unless it is to bring Sam meals or find company when Cas is out. This is why he did not expect to be scarred yet again for just wanting to find something to read. 

Sam was just considering the merits of finding a forgetting spell when there was a knock on the door. Opening it up he noticed that it was Dean and now he was concerned. Usually after Sam discovering his brother having sex, Dean teased him about it for days afterward.

“You okay, Dean?”

The question caused a faint blush to rise to his his older brother’s cheeks and Sam tried to fight down a laugh. The last time Dean had looked this embarrassed about a relationship was with Cassie and that alone meant that it was something serious. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. It’s just… y’know how Cas is. I really want this to work out and apparently he wants me to apologise to you so…”

His amusement over the situation was getting stronger. His headstrong older brother who never listened to anyone other than their dad outside of the bedroom (he has walked in on his brother on many an occasion and was not blind to how dominant his brother’s hook-ups were), was looking like he was simultaneously the happiest and most embarrassed man alive.

Clamping down on the urge to laugh, he tried to school his face into a compassionate expression, “he really means that much to you, huh?”

“Yeah. I know I don’t have the best track record when it comes to things like this, but I really wanna try this. I don’t want to screw it up like every other damn thing in my life.”

“Dean, you’ll be fine. Cas doesn’t scare easy, if he did he would’ve been outta here years ago. Just be you, he’s seen you in hell and if that didn’t scare him, nothing will.”

“I know that, bitch.” Dean said, his voice getting gruffer as he tried to hide how much this was affecting him emotionally. Honestly, sometimes Sam misses the Dean he met as Sam Wesson, the one who was so open about his emotions and didn’t care how others viewed him. The one whose life wasn’t ruined by hunting. Sam wouldn’t change his brother for the world, but sometimes he did wish that life had dealt them different cards and Dean could be who he really was. Someone who wasn’t raised with the rules on how “a real man and hunter” should act. 

Hopefully, the recent lull in any apocalyptic occurrences could help allow his brother to become more comfortable with himself. Getting in a serious relationship with a male was the first real step to breaking down those notions and Sam was happy that this had happened sooner than he was anticipating. He had seriously expected that one of them would have had to die before the other made the first move and as a result, Cas was seriously in Sam’s good books for saving them all from the emotional trauma that would go along with it. And what has Sam’s life come to where one of them dying was now considered a common occurrence? 

“Jerk.” He replied out of tradition and wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulder, smiling when it wasn’t immediately nudged off. Sam led the way through the mess of corridors to the living room. This was the room where Dean had spent most of their funds on a giant television and 4 large couches that could comfortably seat around 20 people- he had stated that it would make visitors feel more comfortable. What visitors, Sam didn’t know as most of their friends were dead, but in Dean’s own words he was ‘nesting’ and it made him happy so Sam allowed this luxury. 

“C’mon dude. Enough chick flick.” Dean said once they reached the room, nudging Sam’s arm off. “Let’s call Cas and watch a movie or something, you’ve done enough nerding today.”

“Sure, Dean.” Sam grinned, knowing that Dean loved chick flicks but also knowing that in Dean’s opinion, too much emotion has been shared this evening already and nudging him to talk more would just lead to one pissed off brother.

“I’ll grab the popcorn, you grab the nerd angel.”

Sam watched Dean saunter off before praying, “hey, Cas. Um, Dean came to talk and apologise like you requested and now we are about to watch a movie. Did you want to-”

“Hello, Sam”

Sam jumped at the voice coming from behind him. He was getting better at not reacting to Cas suddenly appearing, but he was still sometimes caught off guard. Especially when Cas decided that it was a good idea to appear and not be in Sam’s direct line of sight.

“Hi Cas. So you wanna join us?”

“Sam, I’m sorry you had to see us in that moment.”

“Hey, no problem man. I’ve seen Dean in much worse positions before, it’s nothing I won’t be able to forget about in an hour or two. So, you wanna?” 

Cas still looked a bit hesitant but nodded and perched on one of the couches, still looking a bit uncomfortable about the whole situation but willing to stick it out. Sam was proud of him, especially because even just a year ago, if Cas felt uncomfortable he would just zap out of there until everything blew over. Cas was slowly but surely becoming more human in terms of both understanding and interactions, and honestly, it made it much easier to keep a healthy friendship with him.

X

The night was a success. Sam got to choose the movie so stuck on something that had come out recently that he hadn’t seen yet. Somehow Dean had managed to see it though, although Sam wasn’t overly surprised, he was curious as to how Dean had managed to find the time to keep up to date. He was pretty sure Dean just classed it as research so that he could add more references to his already impressive pop culture knowledge. Afterall, that was his main go-to for his inappropriate jokes.

Dean and Cas sat on one of the couches together wrapped up in each other's arms. Of course it didn’t start out like that, but Sam found amusement in watching Dean slowly inch towards Cas and Cas’ fond exasperation on what was happening.

Sam gathered that Dean was just acting like that because he was here and honestly, Sam was fine with that. They all had a long way to go in terms of self-confidence and if indulging each other’s little quirks helped them on the road to healing, well, Sam was all about the self-love right?


End file.
